The Continuation Project: Rules and Regulations
by TheCourtFool
Summary: The guidelines for the community. Please read if you'd like to be a part, or are already. If not, don't worry about it.
1. Introductory Statement

First thing's first. The reason I created this group is that I'm sad that the Haruhi Suzumiya series ended the way it did. I wanted the series to keep going, it was one I really enjoyed. So I started to write about it. I started to like it. And soon, I got the bright idea to create this community: The Continuation Project. This community's sole purpose is to continue the series as best we can. To write as if writing the next books in the series. I know we won't be able to fill the original author's shoes, but it's a worthwhile concept to explore, don't you think? Anyway, I knew I wouldn't be able to undertake this task myself, and I want there to be a certain quality in this fanfiction that you don't find anywhere else. So I'm enlisting some companions.

Ardent fan of the series and interested in the project? Tired of badly-written fanfiction? Too many ideas in your head to count? Don't hesitate to ask to join!

 **The following chapters contain a list of the rules and regulations that you must accept before you can become a part.**

 **Any current members of the group, please write a review in a specific chapter (which will be revealed soon) so that I know you actually read it.**

 **This will encompass the rules of the group, and the way we'll achieve our goal. Thanks for taking a look, and good luck with your writing!**


	2. General Rules

**General Rules (Must Read!)**

1\. No harassing other members! If you feel you're being treated wrongly, PM me, TheCourtFool about it, and I'll deal with the offending member accordingly.

2\. Everyone in the group must participate every week in some way, whether writing a story, brainstorming ideas, editing content, revising content, or doing artwork. If not, you will be kicked from the group. If you need to go on hiatus, please inform the group ahead of time.

3\. Don't steal work from the group! Any writing found on other websites without prior permission from the entire group to use it will be reported on the website, and the member responsible deleted from the group (if a member at all). If you find copied work on any website, inform me immediately.

4\. All writing must be credited to the authors who work on it, including brainstormers. Part of the reviser's job will be to put credits at the end of the chapter, detailing who worked on it.

5\. The books will be posted on different accounts, to give recognition to each person. They will first be posted on writers' accounts, then editors', then revisers'. Everyone is limited to one book per account, until everyone has a book on their account.

6\. A review must be posted specifically on this chapter stating that you've read the rules and regulations before you can be accepted into the community.

7\. Don't be a quitter; pick up your litter!

8\. (Pending) We may need to create special e-mail accounts so that we can communicate more easily. What do you guys think about that? Please let me know in the reviews.

9\. Constructive criticism only! Demeaning and ridiculing people does not help them improve.

10\. If you have a grievance of any sort, take it up with yours truly. I'll do my best to help you out.

11\. Every job is very important to the group. One cannot function without the others. So make sure you do your part to help out, and don't belittle anyone else who is. All members must perform their assigned task, and no other. If a member isn't satisfied with their current position, they can request a change from a moderator. However, the change is not guaranteed to happen.

12\. All members are considered brainstormers.

13\. Do not add any stories to the community that are not written specifically for this project and approved by yours truly. Those that aren't approved will be promptly deleted.

14\. This isn't a rule, but advertise! Show your pride to be a part of this, and let people know about it by placing a link on your profile!

15\. If you have any suggestions for other rules and guidelines, PM me directly so that I can see it.


	3. Community Roles

**Community Roles**

There are six different jobs people can do in the group. People can select a job they'd like to do, and ones they wouldn't mind doing, but your first job will be ultimately be appointed by TheCourtFool (or other moderators, if they appear). Depending on your performance in your role, I may let you change your job if you so desire, leave you where you are, or ask you to pick another one. I will pick jobs for you that focus on your individual strengths, and how much time you're willing to spend on it. I may need to enlist some moderators as well if the group gets big enough, but for now, these are the jobs available:

The first role is, of course, a writer. This is the hardest one with the most responsibility. A writer's job is, of course, to write up the stories. We'll likely have two or three writers at a time, so not very many. The writer will write the story based on the ideas we talk about in the group, but will have a bit of room for their own creativity. I imagine that many times, a writer may get overwhelmed or need a break; if this happens, the writers can pass on the work to another writer or moderator (outsourcing), to ensure the quality standard and speed are maintained. This job is best suited to people who can write the most consistently, and portray characters and ideas the best.

The second role is that of an editor, which is probably the second hardest role to fill (but by a very small margin...). The editor makes suggestions about the plot, paragraph placement and structure, word choice, etc. There will likely be only a couple more editors than writers at a time, since every editor is to read every chapter. The editor can make changes to the writing as they see fit, but the edits #1, must be beneficial to the story, and explained why they are; #2, must be read over and approved by the original author; and #3, they must not change the original words. The rules of editing will be expounded upon in another chapter. The people who are best suited to this job will be those who are very meticulous, have a good eye for detail, and great knowledge of the series.

The third role is that of a reviser, the first and last ones who will see the chapter. It'll be given to them first, and when everything else has been done, it will be given to them again just to be sure. They'll probably have the least work in the group: they have to correct all grammar and spelling mistakes in the chapters, as well as suggest changes to sentence structure. Usually only one reviser will be needed for each chapter. There won't need to be many revisers, perhaps one or two. This role is best suited to those with the most extensive vocabulary and the most "Grammar Nazi!"s under their belts.

The fourth role is completely optional: the role of artist. We have plenty of writers to go around, but an artist is pretty rare to find. I figured it might be nice to have an illustrator to make book covers, and maybe even short introductory manga. If no one else can, but you like the idea, I wouldn't mind doing that. But if you're confident enough in your art skills, feel free to volunteer. I won't be making a designated chapter for it, since that's not a concrete role, but if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me about it.

The fifth role is that of a moderator, which right now, consists of only me. Basically, a moderator does a little bit of everything, and makes sure to keep everyone else in line. They moderate who does what, and when, oversee what everyone does, answer questions, and deals with problems. Moderators can receive outsourced work to write, they can edit documents, and they must always revise writing before it is posted. Do not ask to become a moderator—that won't strengthen your case—because moderators can only be specially chosen by another moderator, and all moderators must be in agreement before a new moderator is selected.

The last role is a universal one: all members will be brainstormers. We all get a say in what's going to happen in the story, and we all get a chance to contribute our ideas. Of course, if you don't have ideas, participation isn't mandatory. However, you're free to suggest whatever you want. This is the only role that has to be filled by every member. The others need to be filled, but one can be an brainstormer and not have to do anything else, as long as they're active enough to justify it.

Those who haven't done anything at all for at least week while a project is in progress will be sent a notice three days in advance, and if they don't respond, they'll be kicked from the group. If you have to take a trip or something, please try to let us know ahead of time.

If you have any other questions about jobs in general, please leave them in the reviews for this chapter.


	4. Writers

**Writers**

Writers are going to have the bulk of the workload. A chapter must be completed every week by Friday at 10:00 PM, Eastern Time—when every update will be. However, since we will have multiple writers, a single writers' workload can be decreased to every other week, or even every three weeks. A chapter must be completed in time for the editors and revisers to go over it, so a writer has much responsibility as well.

Writers must write according to the established plot that was discussed, but still have the most freedom with what they write. As long as the writing is relevant and follows the storyline, complete freedom is allowed besides. Writing must also be in first-person past tense.

If a writer is feeling overworked, or doesn't think they have enough time to finish, they can pass the work on to another writer (as long as another writer is free and willing to work on it). We'll call this "outsourcing". When a writer outsources, the new writer can add to the work, but cannot change any of the original text unless specifically told by the original writer that they may. When work is outsourced, TheCourtFool and the designated reviser for the chapter must be notified of it.

Writers must be appointed by a moderator directly. One can ask for the position, but it most certainly is not guaranteed to be given to them. Only by displaying your writing prowess and continued participation in the group can you show yourself worthy of the undertaking of the task.

If you have any suggestions for the rules of writers, please put them in the reviews for this chapter. If you have a problem with the rules for writers, do the same.


	5. Editors

**Editors**

The editors' jobs will be to review every chapter entirely and make suggestions for the plot and structure of each. Every editor must read and edit the chapter before it can be revised and changed to its final version.

Editors cannot directly change the original written words in the chapter. Editors must edit chapters as such:

1\. Put parentheses around all edits and put all edits in bold. Example: " **(Example)** "

2\. Editors are not required to fix grammar/spelling mistakes.

3\. Edits should be placed next to the according paragraph if it is a structural/event edit (creating a new event, excluding an event, or changing the order of events/paragraphs), sentence if it is an insertion edit (inserting a new sentence or idea), or word if it is a word change edit. Example: "The big dog ate the rabbit. The rabbit tried to get away. But it didn't work. **(The rabbit tried to escape, but the giant dog caught him before it was able.)** "

4\. If the edit is a matter of preference or isn't fixing an established mistake, then insert the word "optional" as such: " **([optional] Example)** "

5\. Comment on anything you have the slightest feeling should be different.

6\. Try your best to hold off on useless chatter and jokes, but what can't be helped can't be helped.

7\. At the end of the chapter, write a few sentences of what you thought of the chapter and of the story, and tell what the author could do overall to improve it, if anything comes to mind. Be sure to include suggestions for the direction of the story, plot adjustments, and your opinions on what is currently going on.

If you have any suggestions for the rules of editing, or problems with the same, please put your thoughts in the reviews for this chapter.


	6. Revisers

**Revisers**

Revisers have the job of correcting mistakes made in the chapters with continuity, grammar, spelling, and word choice. Revisers can edit the original document, but only to fix concrete spelling and grammar mistakes. If a revision for continuity or word choice, it must be placed next to the mistake in parentheses and bold, much like the editors. Example: **(Revision)**

Revisers must revise work before it is sent to the editors. After the editors have done their part, it is to be revised once more, checked over by a moderator (for now, just TheCourtFool), and then sent to the person whose profile the story has been posted on to update it.

Revisions for the next chapter must be completed by 10:00 PM every Friday, when the story updates.


	7. Brainstormers

**Brainstormers**

Everyone in the group is designated a brainstormer upon joining. A brainstormer's job is to think of ideas and concepts for the plot and direction of the story. The brainstormers will have in-depth discussions on how the story will flow, and what it will be about. Once a concrete idea for story has been decided on, a select brainstormer will write up the basic idea and story for a chapter, to be sent to an editor for editing. Once completely hammered out, a copy will be sent to the designated writer to use for source material.

Brainstormers can be exempt from their duties if working diligently elsewhere, but all members are required to retain their brainstormer status, to keep their own ideas in the mix.

If you have any suggestions about the rules of brainstorming, or problems with the same, please write a review for this chapter.


	8. Closing Remarks

**Closing Remarks**

I appreciate you reading the guidelines. I'm sure this project will accomplish some great things. I thank you all for your participation, and above all, I hope we all have fun working on this project. :)

If anyone has a question about the project in general, please write a review for this chapter.


End file.
